<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night by iknowthekoolaidflavor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637764">Game Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor'>iknowthekoolaidflavor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take Him Down a Couple Pegs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum shot, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daveed and the reader invite a couple friends over for game night and things take a turn...for Daveed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daveed Diggs/Reader, Okieriete Onaodowan/Reader, Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs/Okieriete Onaodowan/Reader, Rafael Casal/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take Him Down a Couple Pegs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every Friday night, whenever your friends were in town, you hosted game night with Daveed. This week, the only friends that were around were Rafa and Oak. You didn’t mind the small, intimate setting. It’s been a while since you had the chance to hang out with them after your last escapade. </p><p>After a couple of drinks and few rounds of UNO, Rafa turned on his speaker and Daveed spun you around the room. Rafa smiled as your giggles filled the cozy space. </p><p>Oak spent his time watching you with Daveed. You two made being in a relationship look effortless. Seeing his friends happy, certainly made him happy too. Rafa soon stepped in and asked you for a dance. </p><p>“What time is your flight again?”, Daveed asked as he took a seat next to Oak</p><p>“Relax. It’s not until late afternoon. I’ll be home in no time”</p><p>“I know you miss it. Even though you’ve only been gone for three weeks”</p><p>“I wish you truly understood that visiting California is like visiting another planet. Everything is so different here”, Oak mused</p><p>“It’s not <em>that</em> different”</p><p>“Sure. You just say that because you live here”, he countered as he finally turned to Daveed, “But I will miss it here and I’ll miss y’all too”</p><p>“So will we”, Daveed grinned</p><p>The music was turned down as Rafa kissed your cheek and brought you to the couch. </p><p>“Ready for the next game?”, Rafa asked</p><p>The four of you sat around the coffee table with Mr. Tophat’s hat sitting in the middle of the table. You smirked at the memory of Rafa bringing it home. Daveed was convinced that someone from Nickelodeon's studio would come find him at some point. </p><p>The hat contained slips of paper with various questions and activities written on them. Everyone had four shots and would take turns picking out a piece of paper. If they failed to answer the question or complete the task, they would have to take a shot. The last person with the most shots left wins the game. </p><p>The game started off simple. </p><p>Now, Daveed was shirtless, Rafa had given Oak a lap dance, and you were down one shot because you wouldn’t answer who fucked you the best. </p><p>It was a mess. A fun mess.</p><p>“This one is for everyone”, Rafa stated, “What is one thing you learned about someone in this group that has shocked you the most?”</p><p>“(Y/N)’s breeding kink”, Oak admitted, “And how much I liked it”</p><p>“No shame there”, Rafa grinned, “Mine is Daveed enjoying being watched while he gets fucked”</p><p>Oak nearly choked as he turned to his blushing friend. His shock brought you insurmountable joy. </p><p>“You <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Don’t kink shame me”, Daveed answered as he looked away</p><p>Oak suppressed a laugh and shook his head. He placed his hand on Daveed’s thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. It was enough to make Daveed look back him and smile softly.   </p><p>“He didn’t tell you that’s how it all got started?”, you chimed in</p><p>“(Y/N) has a breeding kink. I like to get pegged and I like when people watch. Who knew?”</p><p>“Certainly not me”, Oak smirked</p><p>It grew quiet before you all burst out laughing. Oak was a new addition to your group, so he didn’t know everything just yet. Yet, you all enjoyed having him there. </p><p>“It’s a shame that I don’t get to experience it before I go home”</p><p>Daveed’s breath hitched in his throat. He squirmed in his spot at the thought of you doing whatever you wanted to him while his friends watched. It’s been a while for him and he’s been itching for it. </p><p>When he looked up he got his wish. You, Oak, and Rafa watched him squirm as he tried to keep himself together. </p><p>“If we keep playing, we’ll definitely get there”, Rafa said with an all knowing smile</p><p>It was your turn again. You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped your lips after reading the paper with Rafa’s handwriting written neatly in the center. They asked what it said, but you balled it up and tossed it over your shoulder. </p><p>“You are a dangerous man Casal”, you admonished before turning to Daveed</p><p>Daveed didn’t know where the night would take him, but judging by the look in your eye, you would have him on his knees in a matter of moments. </p><p>“Pull your pants down and get on your back”</p><p>As Rafa moved the coffee table out the way, Daveed did as he was told. His half hard cock was stirring in his boxers. You placed your hands behind your back and winked at Rafa who gave you a knowing smirk. Your short dress was already bunched around your thighs. </p><p>“Do I need to take off my boxers?”, Daveed asked</p><p>He was already feeling breathless, but he was full of excitement while his mind thought of the possibilities for how the night could end. </p><p>“No baby. We’re going to give Oak a show, but we’re going to make sure he has something to miss when he gets back home”</p><p>You grinned at Oak as you positioned yourself over Daveed’s cock, not quite touching him yet. Your lips met Daveed neck, gently sucking the spot just under his ear. Rafa simpered as Daveed already began to squirm under you. It didn’t take much to get him started. </p><p>Wet kisses were placed all over the side of his neck while you stared at Oak. Oak starred back, not daring to take his eyes off the two of you. A small smile started to spread across his face. Daveed lifted himself to press his cock against you. You immediately moved your lips from his neck to his ear.</p><p>“Keep still”, you chastised</p><p>Daveed whined as you went back to attacking his neck, but the second your lips were on him, he pressed himself against you again. You soft kisses turned into punishing bites. He froze against you. As much as he liked to tell you he didn’t enjoy getting bit, he knew he loved it.</p><p>“Since you want to act like a fuckin brat”, you scoffed while sitting up, “I’m not fucking you tonight”</p><p>“Wait”, he gasped, “(Y/N)--”</p><p>“We’re going back to dry humping since you love it so much”</p><p>Rafa tried to hold back a laugh. You both knew he hated dry humping more than anything. Not being able to actually feel you against him drove him insane. Having your pussy squeezing around him was one of the greatest feelings in the world to him. </p><p>“Please, Miss--”</p><p>“You’re not getting out of this one. Being a brat catches up to you from time to time. Now you have to take your punishment”, Rafa asserted, enjoying the sound of Daveed’s whines</p><p>Daveed already knew he was beat.</p><p>“No cumming until I do. No touching me. Understood?”, you added</p><p>“Yes, mistress”</p><p>You finally lowered you body, pressing yourself against his hard cock. A moan escaped your lips while you moved your hips. The pace was slow, but it was enough to get a moan out of Daveed, who struggled to keep his hips still.</p><p>“You’re doing good baby”, you cooed at his restraint</p><p>You heard him curse under his breath. Oak and Rafa watched the scene unfold in front of them. Oak’s hand was already in his pants stroking his cock. He’s was already hard when he heard you say you would put on a show for him. Rafa refused to touch himself. He was going to get his turn with you when this was all over. </p><p>“Daveed only likes to act like he doesn’t like his punishments”, Rafa told Oak</p><p>“I bet he does”, Oak affirmed as he heard the moan that came from Daveed, “But he enjoys being a brat, right?”</p><p>“He sure does”, you groaned, “Likes to test the boundaries”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind the next time you’re staying with me in New York”, Oak pondered as he squeezed his cock</p><p>“Seems like we’re learning new things about you too”, Rafa quipped, “Oak the brat tamer”</p><p>You looked down at your boyfriend, a soft laugh leaving your lips. Daveed turned his face from you, trying to hide his blush. You increased your pace and pressure, loving the way his moans filled the room.</p><p>“I would loved to see it”, you stated</p><p>“I’ll make sure I set up the camera. Maybe we can put on a show for y’all too”, Oak grinned as his voice faltered, “Is that what you want Daveed?”</p><p>Daveed, too enthralled with you against him and the talk of taming him, barely missed the question. He was so close, but he was trying his best to concentrate on not disobeying you again. He was just realizing that Oak’s cock was out and he had moved closer to him. </p><p>“Yes”, he moaned, “God, yes”</p><p>Daveed’s eyes met yours once more. You knew that sweet look all too well. Eyes filled with lust and mouth parted, yet he couldn’t bring himself to ask for what he needed. You were close too. You kept thrusting against his cock, feeling your soaked panties rubbing your clit. </p><p>To everyone’s surprise, you pulled your dress and bra off. Daveed bit his lip watching you massage your breast, then freeze against him as you pinched your nipples. He wanted to touch you so bad. </p><p>“Are you ready baby?”</p><p>“Yes. Please. I’m so close”, he managed to choke out</p><p>You would never admit to him in the moment the effect his voice had on you. You kept going until you were nearly screaming as you came. It didn’t take long after for Daveed to follow after you. His body shook as he finally found his release. </p><p>As Daveed came down from his high, Oak released a sigh as he came. Warm shots of cum landed on Daveed from his lips to his chest. </p><p>Daveed’s eyes widened as he licked his lips. You kissed up his chest until you met his lips for a kiss getting your own taste of Oak. With the scene over, Daveed wrapped his arms around you to pull you closer. </p><p>“I have to change”, Daveed admitted sheepishly</p><p>“I’ll go with him”, Oak stated</p><p>“You were so good for me tonight”, you whispered in his ear before climbing off of him</p><p>He quietly thanks you as he got off the floor. He nearly stumbled, but Oak was there to catch him. </p><p>You went to pick up the rest of the papers off the floor when you felt Rafa’s hand around you waist. </p><p>“You didn’t think you were going to get away with bending over in front of me in nothing but your underwear, right?”, Rafa hissed as he squeezed you</p><p>“I didn’t expect to”</p><p>Rafa pushed you on the couch, then pulled you into a kiss. Daveed shook his head as he made his way up the steps. </p><p>As Oak got up to follow Daveed upstairs, he found the paper balled up on the floor. Curiosity got the best of him as he unraveled it. He couldn’t help but laugh. Rafa sure knew how to get a party started. </p><p>
  <em>Sexy times ahead! How good are you without your hands? Make the person to your right moan without using them.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>